Virgo Surprise
by Vialana
Summary: Heero has something planned for some familiar representatives coming to his school. What will their reaction be when they discover his gifts?


Virgo Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing nor it's characters. No money is being made from this, it's just a fan fic to show my love for GW.

//…// - thoughts; *…* - empahsis

"As you all know, next week we will be hosting a party of delegates from the Earth Sphere Unified Nations."

//As if we wouldn't remember,// Heero Yuy thought as he sat near the back of the crowded high school auditorium. //It's all you've been talking about for the past month.// Normally, Heero wouldn't have bothered putting up with such a pompous headmaster, but, the facilities here were worth it.

It was perhaps the most advanced non-military computer network system developed yet. The only reason it was here was because it was a pet project of one of the former genius teachers. He had put it together in his spare time over the many years he had been with the school. Now he was retired and living quite comfortably after selling some of his designs.

As a student, Heero had access to that famous database network on a frequent basis, with or without permission. And just because it wasn't built by the military didn't mean a good hacker couldn't get access to anything he wanted. Actually, it was less risk to try and gain access here, as there was less security, although it was harder to access military files.

So Heero put up with the pompous dean, the snobbish students and the arrogant teachers to get what he wanted. Not only that, he was only a few hours away from the Earth's government capital. All in all, he'd found an almost perfect place to stay.

Tuning back in to what the principal was saying, Heero inwardly added more emphasis to 'almost'.

"Now," the man droned on, putting even more students to sleep, "there has been a slight change as to who will be visiting next week. With the hassle of the Terraforming Project, some delegates could not come. However those who will be able to attend include…"

Heero's eyes glazed over slightly as he heard the names of the stuffy and uptight government members named. Then the principal smiled as he said, "We have a small host of important commercial guests as well two as extra government officials joining us. Lady Une of the Preventers…" At this Heero took more notice and sat up straighter. //Why would she be here?// he wondered. It was only when he heard the name of the second official mentioned by the headmaster that it fell into place.

Relena Derlian.

Had anyone spoken to Heero at that moment, it was probable that he would have been too stunned to reply coherently.

Relena was coming here? Heero shook himself out of his daze and finally took notice of the excited buzz of chatter. Boring politicians were one thing, but two of the most interesting government officials around were another thing altogether.

"Hey," a boy from his class sitting next to him whispered as he nudged Heero. "This is way better than listening to boring speeches made by fat old balding men!"

Heero grunted non-committally, but the boy was too excited to take and notice.

"I mean, not only was she Queen, she's young female and hot!"

Heero turned his famous death glare on the boy who quickly shut up and moved over a bit. "Hey," he whispered to the boy on the other side of him, trying to ignore Heero, "what do you think of Relena?"

Heero ignored the other boy's reply and directed his attention back to the front where the principal was trying to restore order. He finally managed to calm everyone down.

"While our guests are here, they have decided to look over our state of the art facilities and perhaps invest in their own. Because of this there will be many things needed to be done and many changes made, so it has been decided that for the next week when we are receiving guests, classes will only be held in the morning."

A resounding cheer went up which downed out the principal. He kept on talking then gave up shouting out, "I'll have your teachers tell you more. Dismissed." With that, the principal left with the rest of the staff in tow, leaving the excited students in the hall to leave when they wished to go back to their dorms.

Heero was the first to get up and leave. He made his way towards the dorms to ally suspicions. Then, sure that no one had followed him or was looking, he ducked down a side corridor and made his way to the computer lab.He discretely let himself in and shut the door, turning on sensors he himself had installed, then set up at a terminal to hack into the administration files (of which he had broken into many a times before). Looking up lists, schedules and seating arrangements, Heero smiled as a plan began to form in his quick mind. He typed up a short message and sent it to a possible accomplice. He waited for a bit then grinned as the reply came as affirmative.

***

Next week dawned.

Relena was the first to arrive.

//Prompt as usual,// Heero thought he observed her from afar as she got out of her bright pink car trying not to look pleased at the many shouts of "I love you" and "marry me" coming from the crowd of students. Heero smirked as he saw the girl waving them off with the usual, "I'm sorry, but there's only one man in my life who I love." Heero felt one of his rare grins (which were even rarer than his smiles —or even one of his expressions) cover his face before he could stop it. Strangely, though, he let it stay there. No one could see him.

At that moment, Relena looked up, straight at him hiding in one of the buildings. A puzzled expression came over her face — she knew she felt that there was some one was watching her, but there was no one. Relena shrugged and turned back to the principal and his kind words of welcome.

Heero let out a breath that he did not know he was holding. Damn it, why was she affecting him so badly? Admittedly, he had not seen her in quite a while, but still, it was a bit ridiculous.

Relena went in, escorted by Une and two very familiar-looking Preventers. Heero grinned again.

More officials arrived, most unimportant to Heero. He did not pay any attention to them. Instead he stared down at the pompous ass who thought himself King of the World because of his position as headmaster at this particular school. Although, Heero's dislike for the fat balding man might have stemmed from yesterday's encounter in the halls.

~*~flashback~*~

Heero shut everything down in the lab and carefully listened for anyone approaching. Nothing. He slipped out and turned to lock the door again behind him.

"Yuy!" Heero spun around. Damn it! He was loosing his touch as he got more used to living a soft life. He faced the angry approaching headmaster. "What do you think you are doing?"

Heero fixed him with one of his famous glares. The man sweated but did not back down. He was, after all, a principal and no punk kid would intimidate him! The balding man stood up straighter. "Well, I'm waiting for an answer, Yuy."

Heero thought for a moment. //What would a normal teenage boy be doing in a computer lab this late at night?// he thought to himself. Looking over the possibilities, Heero decided to simply say nothing, it was less embarrassing.

"Don't you have anything to say for yourself?"

"No."

"No?" This infuriated the fat man. "You have broken at least a dozen school rules with this one act Yuy! Do you realise what this could mean?"

"Possible expulsion."

"Uh...yes." The principal's eyes softened slightly. "Why did you do it Heero?"

"I had something to do."

The principal held a hand to his head. This boy was impossible. "Just go to bed Yuy. It's past curfew. We'll discuss this when I have some time. Come to my office after the delegates have arrived, I'll arrange for a meeting then."

"Yes sir.' Heero suppressed a small smirk as the principal escorted him to his room. //Just you wait until tomorrow,// he thought.

Then as the door closed Heero heard a muttered whisper, "Couldn't the darn kid buy a magazine?" Heero glared daggers at the closed door, now definitely looking forward to tomorrow's surprise.

~*~End Flashback~*~

Now he sat waiting in a room near the principal's office, listening and watching through a crack in the door as the pompous man greeted his prestiged visitors once again.

Heero smiled as they all entered a board room.

Perfect. The mission was going according to plan. He just hoped that it still would. He was still a bit unsure about some aspects of the plan, but his accomplice assured him that everything would be perfect. The surprise would be totally unexpected.

***

Relena looked around the room and smiled warmly at a few friendly faces. There were a few members of government here, none of whom she liked, as well as some rather unusual guests.

"Quatre! I'm so glad you're here too!"

"Well, when I heard about this I thought that maybe I'd be able to pick up a few things to improve my security." Quatre smiled as he hugged Relena.

"Don't lie," the tall brunette beside him admonished. "You're only here because you needed a holiday."

"Trowa, that's not true."

"Then why am I here?"

Quatre smiled mischievously. "You know how much I like to mix business with pleasure." The normally emotionless pilot had a very slight tint of pink to his cheeks.

"Winner, I did not need to now that."

"It's nice to see you too Wufei." The Chinese pilot nodded his head in greeting to Trowa, still glaring a bit at Quatre.

"How are things with the Preventers?" Trowa asked.

"Things are great Trowa," Sally smiled as she snuck up on Wufei and hugged him from behind, making the former pilot stiffen in shock. "Isn't that right Wuffikins?" The poor pilot turned a shade of bright red and tried to sink down to the floor.

"Wuffikins?" There was a roar of laughter and a brief sight of black clothes and long brown hair before Wufei was being hugged so hard by Duo that he lost balance and fell onto the floor, the braided ball of energy on top of him. (Sally had wisely gotten out of the way as she saw Duo approach.) Quatre was trying to stifle his giggles at the sight, and even Trowa was having a hard time trying to keep his amusement from showing on his face.

Duo got up, without helping Wufei, and hugged Quatre and Trowa in turn before moving onto Relena and Sally. Une approached cautiously. Duo tried to move over to her with a huge smile on his face, but Une stopped him with a stern look. "You try to hug me and I will put you back on the floor and you won't get up."

Duo looked dejected until he heard another voice say, "The first thing I'll do is let you." Hilde stalked over, her arms folded over her chest. "Do you mind telling me what you were doing all over Wufei and the others?"

"I haven't seen them in a really *really* long time," Duo whined, sounding like a little boy. He looked down at his shoe and scuffed his boot against the floor. He looked up at Hilde through his lowered lashes, putting on his best puppy dog face. "I'm sorry."

Hilde squealed in delight and jumped on him, her arms wrapped around his neck. "Isn't he just adorable?" she asked the others, not really caring what they thought.

"What an unusual situation we have here." Everyone turned around, surprised, at the voice behind them. Lucretzia Noin stood there smiling, her arm around Zechs' waist. He wasn't quite smiling, but he looked amused.

"Milliardo!" Relena launched herself at her brother. "I'm so glad to see you." Zechs managed a smile as the small girl hugged him.

"Noin wanted to see this, and I admit I was interested also. We were scheduled to have a break from the project anyway." He looked around. "It seemed almost everyone is here. Why are all of you here?"

Quatre again said he was here on business investments, Trowa was here because Quatre was here. Relena was a representative for the government, and everyone knew they didn't really need a reason to be anywhere, Wufei and Sally were her and Une's escorts. Une was here because of possible military breaches. Duo and Hilde were here to look things over like Quatre and possible invest. Their sweeper group was quite renowned now. Noin and Milliardo were here to look the system over also. Mars could use something like this in the future.

"Well," Duo said after everyone told their story, "it looks like we're all here, except for Heero. Has anyone kept in touch with him lately?"

"No," Relena said, "he told me he needed a bit of a vacation. That was almost six month ago. I haven' heard from him since."

"That's a shame," Quatre sighed. "We could have had a party."

"Who says we still can't?" Duo asked indignantly. "Heero was never much of a party person anyway."

"Yeah, but it still would have been nice for everyone to be here."

Then the principal and board members entered the room, signalling the beginning of the meeting.

Outside...

Heero watched the principal enter the board room after his chat with Heero. He wasn't getting expelled, but he had been placed under strict rules. Heero smiled as he edged towards the door, unseen by the administration staff. After today's surprise, there would be no chance of getting away without expulsion.

//Oh well, it'll be worth it.// Heero felt another rare grin cover his face as he pulled out a small cylindrical object that looked suspiciously like a detonation switch from the war.

He pressed the button at the end of it.

Inside the board room, there was a loud explosion and shattering glass.

"Everyone under the table!" Wufei yelled. They did so, holding their heads with their hands and closing their eyes. Wufei, Sally, Une, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Noin and Milliardo were alert, the three Preventers pulling out guns as they got to the floor.

There were no more explosions.

Relena peaked out from under her hands to see what was going on. "Was that it?" she asked nervously. No one knew. Wufei peered out from under the table. It seemed that someone, probably a student, had gotten hold of a small explosive and had attached it to the window. A piece of metal had landed next to Wufei, part of the small bomb.

"It was just a prank," he said disgustedly.

Relena and many others let out relieved breaths. Relena leaned back and glanced up. She frowned. There was a small package taped to the underside of the table, it had a tag attached with her name on it. She reached up and took it off. "What's this?" she muttered out aloud. The others looked at her, then looked up. There were nine more packages addressed to Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Zechs, Noin, Sally, Une and Hilde. They all took theirs down and stared at it. By this time everyone else had gotten up off the floor, the school directors and the government officials looking extremely pissed.

Relena and the others got up too.

"Maybe we shouldn't open them," Wufei said half-heartedly. He was dying of curiosity. Obviously this was a prank set up by one of the students. But who could have known they were all going to be here?

"Well, it's soft," Quatre said. "I don't think it's a bomb."

"Yeah," Duo agreed, his fingers flexing towards the edge of the wrapping paper. "Besides, this writing is kind of familiar."

That settled it. Everyone tore at their packages.

There was silence and shock. No one knew what to say. This was the most unusual thing they had ever seen.

Finally, Quatre broke the silence. "It's so cute!" he squealed and hugged the chibi plush Sandrock to his chest.

Trowa started to laugh as he read the note that came attached to his stuffed Heavyarms. Duo kept staring at his Deathscythe, unable, for once, to form words. Wufei was playing with the extendable Dragon Fang on his Shenlong. Sally smiled wryly at the mini Leo in her hands. Hilde frowned at her Taurus, looking for a beam sabre. Noin grinned at the Aries and looked over at Zechs who was attempting to find out if his Epyon had detachable wings and tail. Une stared at the small Tallgeese, tears forming in her eyes, then she hugged it to her and smiled. Relena just looked at the stuffed image of the Wing Gundam in her hands, her thoughts on Heero. She finally noticed the note that had Trowa in stitches. So had everyone else apparently.

It read: "Sorry guys, but I wanted the Wing Zero."

Relena chuckled and looked up and there, in the doorway, stood Heero with a small smile on his face.

"Yuy!" Wufei yelled. "Were you trying to get us killed?" Trowa and Quatre had to restrain him as he angrily approached the smug former pilot of the Wing Zero (a plush copy of which he held in his hands).

"Heero!" Duo managed to catch the stoic pilot by surprise and hugged him tightly. "I love it."

"I'm not the only one to thank. You didn't really think I could come up with something as ridiculous as this on my own did you?" Heero smiled towards the door where Dorothy was hidden in the shadows. She smirked, her face clearly saying "I told you so" then she walked away, her Virgo under her arm.

Heero turned back to the other war veterans. "I take it you like my presents?"

At that they all jumped on him, either trying to hug him (Duo, Quatre, Hilde, Sally and Noin), kill him (Zechs playfully with a smile and Wufei with an actual intent to kill him), kiss him (Relena, who was always trying to kiss him and, strangely enough, Une, who was very touched by the gesture and the memories it brought back) and in the case of Trowa, laughed and fell on him without an intent.

"You know guys," Heero chocked out, seriously struggling to take breath, "if you all get off me I know where a little Virgo has a party all set up ready to go." They reluctantly agreed (except for Duo who was always up for a party) and got off Heero.

"Yuy." Heero and the others turned around at the sound of the principal's voice once they got up off the floor. "This is the last time.. You're expelled." Heero smiled at the enraged man and the school directors behind him. Even the government officials had gotten over their shock enough to look angry.

"I know," Heero smirked and walked out, closing the door behind him.

"Heero," Une said once they started walking. "You know they will probably try to press charges."

"I know, but they can't if they can't get out." Heero smiled once again as he heard the sounds of angry fists banging against a securely locked door. "Mission accomplished," he said as he walked away from the school with his friends to the waiting party and his evil plushie-making associate.

A/N: This was my first ever fic. Sorry if it didn't make too much sense, but I wanted something kinda cute. I got the idea when watching Nadessico, there are these cute little gekigengar plushies that are so adorable. I said to myself "I wish I had a little mini Deathscythe" so I wrote this fic. Anyways, tell me what you think. Later.


End file.
